


Rapunzel, lass dein Haar herunter!

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, F/M, Grief/Mourning, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein jeder der Diener verstand, dass die Prinzessin Schlimmes durchgemacht hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel, lass dein Haar herunter!

Alle waren glücklich dass sie zurück war. Fast 18 Jahre lang hatten sie nach ihrer Prinzessin gesucht, hatten um sie getrauert und hatten den Verlust doch nie verkraften können, doch nun... nun war sie endlich zurück. Sie hatte sich aus der Gefangenschaft einer bösen Hexe befreit. War nun wieder Teil des Königreiches und seiner Königsfamilie. Ein jeder verstand dass sie Schlimmes durchgemacht hatte... und wenn sie dadurch ein paar seltsame Angewohnheiten hatte, so verstand dies jeder.   
  
Jeder akzeptierte es dass niemand ihr Haar anfassen durfte. Sie alle hatten die Geschichten gehört, dass die Hexe mit dem Haar ihre Zaubertricks getätigt hatte. Darum verstanden auch alle Kammerdienerinnen, dass niemand das Recht hatte das Haar der Prinzessin zukämen. Ebenso das die Prinzessin nie zuließ, das es länger als schulterlang wurde, war verständlich. Der Einzige, der das Recht hatte das Haar der Prinzessin zu berühren, war ihr Gemahl. Oft sahen die Diener wie dieser das wunderschöne braune Haar mit vorsichtigen Strichen kämmte, bevor er dann erst einen zärtlichen Kuss auf das Haupt der Prinzessin setzte und dann auf deren Lippen.  
  
Was die Diener jedoch nicht wussten, war das dieser zweite Kuss ein Trost war. Eine Liebkosung, ein Zeichen des Verständnis und der Akzeptanz. Er verstand was sie brauchte. Eine Erinnerung und einfach einen Moment ihres alten Lebens.   
  
Er war auch der Einzige, der die Prinzessin singen hörte. Anders als all die anderen Prinzessinnen sang sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Nur ab und zu war aus den Gemächern des jungen Paares eine glockenhelle Stimme zu hören, doch nie konnten die Diener verstehen worüber die Prinzessin sang. Nur ein Gefühl der Melancholie und Traurigkeit war zu hören und sie alle wussten, dass die Prinzessin an die vergangenen 18 Jahre dachte, die sie in Gefangenschaft verbracht hatte.  
  
Auch hier gestattete sie nur ihrem Gemahl das Recht bei ihr zu sein. Er war es, dessen Stimme zu hören war, wenn der Gesang verklang und er war es, der alleine später das Gemach verließ und die Prinzessin schlafend zurück ließ.  
  
Der Gemahl der Prinzessin war kein Prinz, aber ein jeder der Diener wusste, dass er die Prinzessin liebte. Selbst, wenn er vorher ein Dieb war, so zeigte er nun Ehre und Anstand. Er hatte die Prinzessin zurück gebracht und verdiente großen Dank dafür.  
  
Aus diesem Grund verziehen es ihm alle Diener, wenn er mal wieder in alte Verhaltensweisen zurückfiel. Ob es nun seine Kommentare waren oder seine seltsamen Ausflüge. Sie alle sahen darüber hinweg und halfen ihm mitunter auch, wenn es ihnen möglich war und er um ihre Hilfe bat. So wie das eine Mal als er anscheinend eine Überraschung für die Prinzessin organisierte. Zumindest schien es dies zu sein, denn warum sonst sollte er so oft mit ihr zu diesem Ort gehen.  
  
Er hatte einen Blumengarten angelegt. Direkt unter dem Turm, der so lange ein Gefängnis für sie gewesen war. Es schien ein Versuch zu sein diesen schrecklichen Ort der Vergangenheit für die Prinzessin mit schönen Erinnerungen zu gestalten. Darum war jeder der Diener gerne bereit im Geheimen ihm zu helfen Blumen und besondere Marmorsteine und was er noch brauchte hinzubringen. Mit jedem weiteren Tag erschuf er dort einen kleinen, privaten Garten für sie. Die Besonderheit, etwas was bis heute nur die Prinzessin und ihr Prinz zu verstehen schienen, war jedoch dieses... Denkmal. Zumindest erschien es den Dienern so. Keiner von ihnen wusste was dieses Steindenkmal, bedeckt mit Blumen, zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wussten nur, dass es die Prinzessin immer wieder dort hinzog, wenn sie wieder traurig war. Es war als würde sie sich daran erinnern müssen, dass sie jetzt wirklich frei war.... Zumindest vermutete dies der junge Diener, der damals aus Versehen das junge Paar dort am Turm gesehen hatte.   
  
Er wollte eigentlich nur eine neue Rosenart, die die Diener extra für die Prinzessin besorgt hatten, hinbringen, doch stattdessen sah er einen seltenen intimen Moment des zukünftigen Königspaar.  
  
Er sah Tränen, die in Lachen übergingen. Er hörte die liebliche Stimme der Prinzessin und er hörte Wortfetzen, die er bis heute nicht richtig verstand.   
  
"Mama... Vermisste... Warum? Sie war... nicht böse. Sie war... sie war meine Mama..."  
  
Es waren nur einzelne Worte und doch glaubte er zu wissen, worum es ging. Sie schien immer noch nicht diese Jahre der Gefangenschaft, abgetrennt von ihren Eltern, ihrer Familie, überwunden zu haben, aber wer hätte dies schon so einfach? Doch gleichzeitig enthüllten ihm diese paar Worte ein Geheimnis der Beiden, das er für immer für sich behalten würde. Es zeigte ihm eine Variante der letzten 18 Jahre, die bisher niemanden eingefallen zu sein schien...  
  
Könnte es wirklich sein, dass diese Hexe eine gute Mutter gewesen sein konnte? Konnte die Prinzessin wirklich die Hexe vermissen? Ihr altes Leben in Gefangenschaft? Er wusste es nicht... und er würde es auch nie. Es war das Leben der Prinzessin. Es war ihr Geheimnis und wenn es das einzige war, was er tun könnte... so würde er alles tun um dieses zu bewahren.  
  
Aus diesem Grund schwieg er über die gehörten Worte. Veranlasste nur, dass dieser Ort immer im besten Zustand war. Denn wenn dieser Garten, dieses Denkmal, der Prinzessin half ihre Vergangenheit zu bewältigen, dann sollte ihm nie etwas geschehen.  
  
Sie war ihre Prinzessin. Ihr Glückskind, nach dem sie solange gesucht hatten, und der so viel Leid angetan wurde. Sie alle wussten das und sie würden nie wieder zulassen, dass ihr so etwas erneut geschah. Sie war ihre Rapunzel, ihre Prinzessin.  
  
Ende


End file.
